Endoscopy imaging typically uses mode fiber bundles, GRIN lenses with motorized parts or hybrid systems of fiber optics and mechanical actuators. The cross section of these devices ranges typically from 0.5 mm up to a few mm, which make them not suitable for a lot of biological applications such as, for example, neuron imaging and optogenetics.